Template talk:Favorite Vice-Admiral Poll
Unused Where can we throw this? It's not used on any pages anymore. 08:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The pages of all Vice Admirals? Idk... Or we could just get rid of it. 02:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, we should delete it. 18:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete it. 18:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Let's delete it. 20:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) If it hasn't been used anywhere for so long, how did Smoker get 800 votes? Or Maynard get 7? 16:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Turns out it's been used for a long time on Marine Ranks. I say keep it now. 16:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) It should be deleted regardless, it's a bad poll. 16:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Just delete it. 16:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I think all of these site polls should rotate on the wiki home page. They hold no encyclopedic value. 16:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Same here but Forum:Site Polls decided to keep them...sadly... 16:45, September 30, 2013 (UTC) That's an old forum. Let's bump it, with new arguments and newer users. 16:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I bumped it a few months ago but nobody really cared ;_;. If you want to bump it, please go ahead. 16:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that forum makes it so you can't just go around deleting polls like this because you think they have no value. The poll should be restored to Marine Ranks and if you want to deal with it, go through the forum. 22:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Its a good poll and should be kept. SeaTerror (talk) 22:48, September 30, 2013 (UTC) That forum is talking about polls in general, not this one specifically. 4 people want it gone and two want it to stay. I guess it can go unless more people want to keep it. 14:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Delete this one. 17:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump 16:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 10:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Kill ir. 11:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Clear majority, let's do it. 00:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Unless you can tell me any reason why this poll is more deserving of deletion than any other site poll, you should have to go through the forum. You're all just making an end run around the fact that you don't like any polls, when this poll is much better than most. 15:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) We don't have to give reasons, sorry. Gonna mark it for deletion. 06:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to give reasons? Wut. 10:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "This poll is much better than most"? What makes you think that. Its a poll... 11:55, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Because there was a forum about keeping all the polls, you must provide a reason to delete this poll specifically. Otherwise, you're breaking the decision of that forum without dealing with it via forum. That's just wrong. And it's way better than this one, for example. (And don't go removing the poll on Satori's page until this discussion is resolved! I'm following that page, and I will revert.) 02:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Talk page about a specific thing>forum about general stuff. Don't pretend you don't know how it works. 16:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It's just the opposite to me. Forum>Talk Page. UNLESS you can provide a reason why this talk page is an exception to the decision made in that forum. Unless your next post is a reason why this poll is worse than any other poll covered by that forum, we should consider this closed until after the forum's new discussion closes. 18:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Opinions don't need reasons. And no, forums about general stuff are not more important than talk pages about a specific thing. 08:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a poll. 09:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) No. 12:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Why not? 13:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Forum said to keep them so it has to be repolled on that forum itself. SeaTerror (talk) 18:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Move the discussion to the forum. We can come back here later, but for now, it's no longer an active discussion. 21:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC)